


О звезде, путях и скрытности

by Eliza_chan



Series: Демоны, рыцари, повстанцы и литРПГ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Demon Akaashi Keiji, Demon Bokuto Koutarou, Final Haikyuu Quest, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Побочная история о том, как Акааши, который был не в силах остановиться в вечном странствии, наконец нашёл кого-то, кто помог ему.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Демоны, рыцари, повстанцы и литРПГ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545208
Kudos: 6





	О звезде, путях и скрытности

— Ты выглядишь очень круто!

Акааши посмотрел вниз — маленький демонический ребёнок дёргал его за плащ, пытаясь заставить обратить на него внимание. В дорогих одеждах и с несколькими перьями на щеке, он был очень... милым?

— Отпусти, — попросил Акааши, перешагивая с одной ноги на другую.   
— Почему ты это делаешь? — мальчик посмотрел на его ноги. Акааши снова переступил с одной на другую, не в силах объяснить то, что обычный демон не должен знать.

У него были странные волосы. Чёрные с серебряным на концах, они словно светились, скрывая наверняка ещё совсем маленькие рожки. Взгляд был пронзительным, таким совиным, и Акааши иногда скучал по этому. 

На дворе было раннее утро, так что неудивительно, что демоны расходились по домам спать.

— Я путник. Мне нужно ходить. Уйти от солнца.  
— Ты мне нравишься. У тебя крутой плащ. Пойдём со мной, — он потянул его за подол с необычайной силой, и от резкого дёрганья одна из пуговиц расстегнулась, обнажая тьму. — Ты понравишься папе с мамой.

Первое, что его родители сделали, увидев Акааши на пороге дома, — упали на колени и ударились лбами о грязный пол, моля отпустить их ребёнка. Это был дорогой дом. Явно из богатых, украшенный позолотой и весь в портретах предыдущих поколений. Волосы, судя по некоторым портретам, были особенностью материнской линии. 

Ему понравился этот дом. Он был тёмным, без светлых оттенков, с окнами под плотными шторами из бархата. Лестница наверх была дубовой, старой и скрипучей. 

Мальчик замялся, смотря на согнутые спины родителей. Акааши просто пошёл вперёд, наверх.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил мальчик взрослых демонов, дрожащих от страха.  
Они молились.

Мальчика звали Бокуто Котаро, и он был невероятно сильным. Сильнее родителей и всех предков. Акааши видел в своей голове это в груди Бокуто: что Дар, не до конца ещё пробудившийся, помог поймать его среди троп и теней, и что Дар был сильным. Сильным для демона — недостаточно, чтобы пойти чуть выше, но достаточно, чтобы прославиться на жизнь.

Они сидели на кровати Котаро, освещённые лишь парой свечей за спиной мальчика. Он сам пришёл сюда, хотя никто не указывал ему путь.  
Он не похож на свет. Хотя, возможно, он излучал его слишком много, оттеняя тьму больше, видя отчётливее и цепляясь за неё, чтобы идти.

— У Вас будет сильный Дар, — сказал Кейджи, всё ещё вглядываясь в искру. Бокуто то ли от восхищения из-за будущего, то ли из-за обращения на Вы внезапно вздёрнул нос кверху, довольно жмурясь.

— Ты тоже сильный. Меня к тебе привела дорога. Ты такой... — он растопырил руки в разные стороны и пошевелил пальцами, будто это действительно могло бы дать объяснение, но это не давало. Хотя Акааши понял, почему-то.

Он посмотрел на ребёнка внимательнее, заглянул в янтарные глаза с ярко выраженным кошачьим зрачком, которые отражали свет в темноте. Он был типичным слишком сильным демоном, которого не могли обучать в княжестве.

— Вам надо учиться спать ночью.  
— Ночью проще видеть, утром бо-о-ольно, — внезапно заныл ребёнок, качаясь медленно из стороны в сторону, сморщив нос. От него доносился запах света раннего утра, и кожа на руках потеплела. Акааши недовольно остановил пальцы, чуть не начав снова перебирать ими, думая, как остановить ребёнка.

— Ты будешь в столице как один из лучших магов. Тебе будет неудобно, если ты будешь работать только ночью.  
— Правда? — его лицо тут же засияло, и рот открылся в широченной улыбке, заставляя самого Бога невольно улыбнуться.  
— Правда.

***

  
Бокуто не помнит первую встречу с Акааши. На самом деле, он помнит только тропы — он шёл от леса за самой приятной ниткой, бросив идиотов-мальчишек, которые хотели обыграть его в прятки, это было глупо, он никогда не проигрывал в прятки. А потом он ухватился за чужой плащ, такой мягкий и приятный под пальцами, вглядываясь в настоящую, завораживающую тьму.

Он помнит оцепенение перед лицом. Когда Акааши только скинул капюшон, сначала показав короткие вьющиеся волосы, а затем чуть загорелую шею сзади. Его лицо было воплощением спокойствия, и тон кожи чуть темнее, но Бокуто сразу понял по глазам — он такой же, как и сам Бокуто, он тоже сильный. 

Это было чем-то, что сжало его сердце в трепете и обожании.  
Это что-то не отпускало отныне никогда.

***

  
Второй раз Акааши встретил Бокуто в том же самом месте вечером. Он был старше — сколько Кейджи бродил? — возможно, прошло лет двадцать. У него вытянулись руки с ногами, и спина стала шире, а скулы стали чуть темнее от солнца.

— Акаши! — Бокуто закричал, спрыгивая с забора, с таким воодушевлённым лицом, что Кейджи на секунду стало страшно.  
— Я Акааши, — поправил он, неловко кладя руки на чужие плечи. Бокуто всё ещё был ниже его, доставая головой где-то до груди, но это было всё ещё гораздо выше, чем в прошлый раз.

Это как смотреть на звезду.

Его Дар стал ярким — гораздо ярче, будто раскрытый, но не полностью, недостаточно, не в полную силу. Если честно, Акааши думал, что это должно раздражать Бокуто.

На нём были дырявые штаны и простая рубаха — совсем не тот вид богатого и дорогого сыночка, который он видел в первый раз. Волосы были более взлохмаченные, и чёрный проступил сильнее.

— Ты больше не спешишь, — Бокуто посмотрел на чужие ноги в истоптанных сапогах, — это круто. Останешься подольше? 

Акааши сам не заметил, как кивнул, невольно идя за молодым парнем. Дом стал как-то пустее, более заброшенным, и пылью воняло в воздухе неприятно, забивая нос. Бокуто подскакивал впереди, идя на второй этаж по всё такой же скрипучей лестнице. Здесь было темнее, но это была светлая темнота, хорошая, в которой себя приятно чувствуешь. 

Они провели вместе несколько недель, улыбаясь и учась работать с темнотой, цеплять путь.

— Твои трюки самые лучшие, Акааши, — Бокуто весело улыбнулся с горящими глазами, готовый накинуться на практически незнакомца со всей силы. Пути, подсказки, потоки магии плелись под его ногами, зовя в разные стороны, но сильнее всего к Акааши, толстой чёрной нитью, — и всё это звенело наслаждением, теплотой и восхищением.

Акааши оттенял. Он становился рядом, и Бокуто видел чётче, лучше, замечая любые детали. Это было совершенством, которого он хотел достичь самостоятельно, но командная работа ощущалась даже лучше. 

Кейджи довольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за пламенными глазами.

— Знаешь, родители говорили мне про тебя странные вещи, — Бокуто начал расковыривать дырку в штанах пальцем, понурив голову, — но это было жутко, так что я им не поверил. Но теперь я понял! Они просто не могли понять! Как и меня! 

— В следующую встречу, когда у вас будет свободное время, — Акааши глубоко вздохнул, будто он действительно мог повлиять на судьбу, когда в деле замешана настоящая звезда, — посетите Некому.

Немного ускорить не было плохим делом. Так ведь?

***

  
Бокуто плохо помнит и вторую встречу с Акааши.

Его мама скончалась за год до этого, и отец не желал выходить из своей комнаты, притворяясь, что мама всё ещё рядом. У него не было времени горевать — у него даже не было времени толком поесть, — и со смертью матери внезапно все в Фукуродани стали более... унылыми. Ему это не нравилось. Так что он просто пошёл на поля и показал фермерам, как надо нормально вспахивать землю даже без заклинания, и это не казалось ему глупым тогда. Это казалось правильным.

Ему приходилось постоянно оставаться в лесу, нащупывая ночью разные пути. Ему нужны были вещи, чтобы разыскивать быстрее, лучше, но этого всё ещё было мало. Тогда чувства сворачивались в тугой, мурлычущий клубок каждый раз, когда он находил правильный путь.

А потом пришёл Акааши, и больше не нужны были ни вещи, ни ночь, ни концентрация, чтобы правильно сделать это. Там была сила, тёмная сила, и его тянуло, будто он мог быть лучше, слившись с этим. Его лицо было таким... эмоциональным, а его стремление идти дальше, независимо от других, сильнее мрака.

Там были улыбки, смех, темнота и мощь.

Бокуто понял, что влюбился, только после того, как Акааши ушёл.

***

  
Третий раз был слишком быстрым. Прошло всего ничего — Бокуто подрос только на сантиметр, чуть черты лица заострились, — лет пять, наверное. Это было в Некоме, где Кейджи был проходом, не хотел задерживаться долго. Коты любили темноту, прячась в ней, но это было не то.

Бокуто выхватил его прямо из теней, полурастворённого в магии и дорогах, прямо за плащ, чуть не сбрасывая капюшон с головы. Это был какой-то приём в особняке семейства Куроо, и наследник последних побежал за Бокуто.

Ах, Акааши рад, что Бокуто смог найти кого-то, кто не хотел отделиться от него.

— Акаши!   
— Это Акааши.

Бокуто недовольно фыркнул (ах, это подростковая фаза), обнимая знакомого изо всех сил.

Это было время, когда Кейджи научился скрывать ещё глубже. Эта сила не кипела, она клубилась, чтобы потом вырваться ночью, покрывая чернотой леса и дома, чтобы выделить правильные дороги для путников. Тем не менее, наследник Куроо стоял с открытым ртом, пялясь на них, будто увидел что-то действительно пугающее.

— Ты не должен больше уходить, мне было слишком одиноко-о-о-о, — он заныл, утыкаясь носом куда-то в подмышку, вдыхая силу, насыщаясь ею, замечая, как все чувства обострились.

Это могло бы стать много. Так чётко и ярко, с этими линиями и контурами, запахами из озера и соседнего стола, звуками металла и металл и скрипом фарфора. Но оно не было.

— Хм, — Акааши погладил его по спине, чувствуя, как Бокуто стал улыбаться. Тот отпрянул с широченной улыбкой на лице, хлопнув Куроо по спине.

— Это Куроо Тетсуро, и он реально крутой в алхимии. И розыгрышах!  
— Бро, не позорь меня!  
— Но это же клёво, что ты крут в розыгрышах!

Куроо был хорош. Он поспевал за силой Бокуто, и Акааши это нравилось. Он не планировал задерживаться здесь надолго, тем более он хотел встретиться с Ячи-сан по поводу её задания, но это было нормально. Нормально остаться рядом с Бокуто под светом чуть больше, набираясь сил.

Они были смешные. Куроо понимал Бокуто с полуслова — та дама с вином на корсете и салатом на голове явно не была рада этому, — и это, ха, как говорят современные, круто. Он знал, что Бокуто не останется один навсегда, что кто-то появится рядом, но видеть это своими глазами было лучше.

Он остался в углу, чуть накрыв себя тьмой, чтобы не привлекать внимание, но сбросил с себя капюшон. К нему подкрались незаметно — мальчик поменьше, точно друг Куроо, с такими же угольно чёрными волосами и с небольшим посохом.

Действительно редкий Дар.

— Вы что-то сделали с Бокуто. У него не получалась нормальная магия, а теперь он одним взглядом пролевитировал торт без свиста, — заметил мальчик, глядя на смеющихся парней. — Вам вообще не нужны заклинания для маскировки.

Акааши лишь незаметно пожал плечами, сцепив пальцы в замок и начиная ими перебирать. Искусственный свет магических свечей нервировал и заставлял окружающие чёрные камни блестеть ещё сильнее. В них скапливалась сила, которой никто не пользовался, и она нервировала тоже, вызывая белые пятна в его зрении.

— Я хочу так же. Для Куро.

У детей были вредные привычки убирать звуки из имени.

Но только тогда, приглядевшись, он заметил вязь на руке — под раздражающим светом переплетались иероглифы «Куро» на правом запястье, слишком новые и чёткие, чтобы уйти глубже под кожу. О, вот оно как.

— Развивай свой Дар, — только сказал Акааши, наблюдая, как парень еле заметно кивнул. Он даже парнем ещё не был, так, мальчишка, явно младше Бокуто и Куроо лет на пятьдесят. Стеснительный.

Все дороги вели во дворец.

Акааши не любил вмешиваться. Он любил немного подправлять, возможно, наставить, но не вмешиваться полностью, поворачивая судьбы. Поэтому он отошёл, вливаясь в компанию каких-то демонов, обсуждающих Шираторидзаву и новое мирное соглашение между людьми и демонами, которое недолго продлится таким темпом. Вампиры застыли на востоке, дожидаясь, когда бомба взорвётся.

Хоть он и ходил по миру, было интересно слушать, что о мире думали другие, которые не знали его.

Бокуто подошёл сзади со странным лицом, будто не понимал происходящее вокруг. Он дёрнул Акааши за плащ, требуя внимания к себе, создавая сразу столько шума, что оглушал. Привлекал.

— Агр, это слишком много! — Бокуто завопил, оглядываясь вокруг. Это было пронзительно и мощно, и демоны в дорогих платьях тут же оглянулись на него, перешёптываясь за веерами и бокалами виски о том, какое это было неподобающее поведение. — Я должен быть первым! 

Он дёрнул Акааши за руку, наблюдая, чтобы к ним больше никто не подходил. Вывел их на улицу, к лесу и озеру, где сверчки начинали звенеть в ушах. Несмотря ни на что, его спина — это так ярко, что Кейджи не заметил, как тени под ним стали сгущаться, наслаждаясь светом.

Путеводная звезда.

— Мы должны заключить связь!

Акааши кивнул.

— Ты будешь жить слишком долго, и это будет проблемой в ином случае. Я хочу прямо сейчас!

Кейджи склонил голову чуть вбок, смотря на протянутую правую руку, как косточка выделялась, и пальцы были жилистые. 

— Ты знаешь?  
— Ты Бог. Ты будешь только моим.

Внезапно судьба поменялась прямо на глазах, выстраиваясь в совершенно иной путь, и Акааши уже читал заклинание, наблюдая, как на руке проступала тёмная, искрящаяся вязь.

Акааши хотел, чтобы Бокуто всегда улыбался рядом с ним. 

— Я буду идти с тобой, — уже спокойно сказал Бокуто-сан, складывая их руки вместе и замечая, что его пальцы короче пальцев его Бога. Акааши лишь кивнул, потому что уже видел, конечно, да, вместе. Он лишь всматривался в дрожащие от связи радужки, окунаясь в чужом чувстве силы и радости принадлежности. — А потом, — дрожащий выдох, и незаконченное, потому что конца не будет.

_ Никогда._

***

  
Зато Бокуто помнил отчётливо третью встречу. Куроо жаловался, что он говорил об Акааши слишком много, но он не был в силах остановиться. Не тогда, когда всё валилось из рук и раздражение катилось по магии волнами. Акааши сделал бы всё лучше. Его присутствие могло сделать всё лучше. Они должны быть вместе.

Потому что Акааши очень, очень одинок.

И тогда, когда он заметил эту тень и твёрдый путь краем сознания, он побежал без оглядки, расталкивая локтями первородных дам и мужчин, желая лишь схватить и не отпускать.

Глядя в эти глаза, он уже знал, что сделает.

Связь не была словно чем-то новым. Он не ощутил ничего того, что не ощущал раньше рядом с Акааши — это сила, мощь и темнота, а ещё глубокое счастье и спокойствие от того, что всё хорошо. Он читал эти эмоции по глазам — разница была в том, что это теперь были одни эмоции. Они растворились и перемешались, создавая нечто невероятное.

Сильное. Тёмное.  
Великолепное.

Они целовались, оперевшись на дерево, и ветки с листьями скрывали их от людей, как и тьма, которая сочилась из Кейджи, будто магия или сила. Это были разряды тока и блаженства, и клыки до крови кусавшие, кожа к коже с теплом и дрожью.

— Мы пойдём в столицу, — Акааши зарылся в его волосы, находя рога и гладя кожу между ними, вырывая изо рта — сначала чужого, а потом, как тень, своего, — стон, — и там вы будете на празднике в честь рождения наследника.

— И кем он будет?

— Будущим Богом, — выдохнул он на ухо, прикусывая хрящ. — Вы же хотите быть сильнее всех, да? Вы подружитесь. Он вам понравится. Я познакомлю вас с остальными. Вы им понравитесь, Бокуто-сан.

— Меньше слов, — рыкнул Бокуто, прикусывая кожу рядом с жилкой, наслаждаясь выдохом, который вызвал, и сам еле сдерживая отражаемый стон.

Боги, спасибо за ваше существование.


End file.
